


Drunken New Years

by chocolatechiplague



Category: HTTYD, Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), RotG, frostcup - Fandom, jackcup - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: M/M, New Years, drunk, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's officially 2014! Everyone celebrates, even when drunk of their rocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken New Years

Maybe it was more then one drink, or … five. Either way, everything was spinning in a sickening yet wonderful way, and that included Astrid who had the most interesting of smirks on her face that on most days would make Hiccup shudder and run away with his hands over head in fear that she was going to use him as a test but anyhow, it was as Hiccup so wonderfully flirted with her and the wooden post she leaned on because it was a beautiful post. “You … are so strong, you know that? So very strong and study and reliable.” Wait was that to Astrid of the post? Either way, Hiccup wasn’t giving up on the awkward attempt at flirting.

Jack faired no better as he gave a small hiccup of a sound before he snickered oh so charmingly to Aiana who was slowly with small pushes and prods moving him away from the alcohol and open bar and to the living room … that was getting narrow. Ooh hey, it’s a hallway! “Your teeth sparkle.” He slurred.

She resisted the charming and cunning comment of her oral hygiene as she looked over her shoulder in what Jack could only assume drunkenly as a check to be sure she doesn’t knock into the side table the Haddock household had in the hall that years being friends with the Haddock youngster had never once brought an answer for it’s location. Wait … Jack blankly looked at the walls, what was he doing in this enclosing space again?

Oh right, seducing.

"They are like the diamonds of the sea, sparkling like fresh powdered sugar on the doughnut of life and how late do you think Denny’s is open?" Aiana snorted loudly and rolled her eyes as she reached out to the crooked star spangle tie that Jack wore and pulled him further to the hallway before suddenly oh so suddenly and wait, she was smiling. Was it going to work this time? Was … he was going to get lucky on this new years eve . . day … it was after midnight so fuck it all. Either way, Jack wasn’t sure if it would be of proper etiquette for him to take off his pants now or later as Aiana reached out to the door handle of some room behind her and pushed it open.

"That is either what the French call the loo or what the French call … a uh … closet. Or do they call the bathroom the wee wee? Or was that yes?" his nose scrunched in thought, opening his mouth once more only for a finger to press to his lips.

"Shhhhh, close your eyes, Jack. Now … I may be a bit rough but know it will all end up with things being right." Aiana cooed. Jack let his eyes flutter oh so drunkenly closed and he pursued his lips out in the classic duck expression. He yelped as he was pushed into the closet. A body pressed to his own not long after, more of flattening him to the 50’s shag closet carpet but still.

Now, Hiccup didn’t know how she did it, but Astrid had convinced him with some sentence that contained the words ‘castrate’ and ‘enjoyable’ in the same sentence but the bourbon he had been allowed to sample in gulping mouthful via his father was still sloshing through his mind and all he could think of was how her cleavage looked like plumbers crack.

Wait, that wasn’t an attractive thought but neither was the koolaid stain looking red along between her eyebrows, my gods, is that what women go through to be pretty? Well … she wouldn’t pull off a unibrow anyway so what ever worked. Koolaid brow. Either way though, somehow she had pushed him along through the house he had grown up in, eyeing different pictures and how they looked just slightly different when drunk out of his mind. He smiled as Astrid gripped his chin and shook his head, swishing that bourbon around in his mind and making everything into a brainy cocktail of nothing. Much like Barbie.

He didn’t really pay attention as a door behind Astrid magically opened until he was thrown into said doorway and into the soft … okay, rather scrawny and bony body now under him. Honestly, he wondered if his dad had killed someone as he had always had the seeking suspicion but when said body grumbled, he knew that wasn’t it.

It was simply Jack and those were lips running along his neck, drooling over him and why did it feel rather good? Even the trickling sensation of saliva along his neck didn’t stop the way it sent tingles down his neck and no no no this was Jack with his annoyingness and pranks and jokes and when the hell did Hiccups self control die because he had turned and pulled him into a rough, demanding, sloppy kiss with more teeth then a wildebeest could handle. Jacks fingers moved to tangle in what was expecting to be the pixie cut of slightly fried, dead and colored strands of hair, meeting soft curl, softness, lushness and volume and the smell of apricots and pine-cones-

Oh shit, this wasn’t Aiana.

Breaking the kiss suddenly, a loud smacking sound coming between them, Jack panted for breath, his drunken brain making cavemen sounds of dont stop, keep kissing, touchy touchy, he’s got the booty, touchy touchy. “Hiccup?” he managed out, the figure freezing between his spread legs and the hands that had gripped his thighs clenching slightly.

"Hi Jack, hows the party?" Well THAT was a cheerful voice screaming ‘please don’t make me talk about this’.

"Hiccup … I got … I got three … no no no, two things to ask. Two things I swear, just two, two, three at most but really, only two." Jack sternly commented, raising a hand from Hiccups shoulders to hold two fingers and shake them at the male in front of him. He could see the bare outline of his face and fucking hell, why did he have to have such pretty cheekbones and full freckly cheeks and nose?

"One … why were we just kissing?" Hiccup took a moment to answer, giving a sheepish, drunk look.

"Because we are in a closet?"

"… . Good fucking answer."

"Whats uh … your second question?And um … do you want to you know, continue or like … no?" Hiccup gave his own questions, the thumb of one hand moving to stroke the fabric of the slacks Jack had worn to the party to be fancier and cooler then he really was. Honestly, he was more like the Eleventh Doctor of Doctor Who then the Tenth despite Jacks arguments during their marathons.

Jack paused in his second question of how this happened and how was he not Aiana when he was asked these things. It would be hard to miss that Hiccup had a hint of hope in his voice to keep going and even drunk out of his mind thanks to Hiccups more then willing to provide to minors father with the mysterious glint in the large, frightening mans eyes, and … was Jack wanting to continue this? He couldn’t deny that he liked the way Hiccups mouth fit against his own, even with the slobber between them, and the way he tasted and he couldn’t deny the obvious boner in his pants. Looking at the golden lightening outlining Hiccups face from the cracks around the door frame, Jack blew hot air aimed at his bangs, only to screw that up and make them clump in front of his face completely. Well shit, that changed his question completely.

"… Still got that dorky dragon pillow pet?" Jack questioned, leaning in cautiously to press their foreheads together, noses bumping roughly but either caring.

"Yeah?"

"Good, because I only make out with or do anything in a closet with guys with dorky pillow pets."

Jack didn’t get a chance to say anything as Hiccup had near violently leaned in to kiss him, attacking his lips with softest and sweetest tasting jaws of life possible it seemed, breaking the new string of rough kisses and flicks of their tongue to murmur out.

"Well I only make out with guys that shave their arm hair off so we work well."

"One fucking time, Hiccup."

Words became thoughts at the back of their mind, jumbled into a thing of nothing as lips slid together, nipping, biting, and experimenting what was good; flicking the tip of the tongue along the roof of Hiccups mouth, what was bad; accidentally biting Jacks tongue, what was awkward and weird; running his tongue along between Hiccups lower lip and teeth, and what was mind blowing; groaning into Jacks mouth and feeling him shiver and moan back. It was as Hiccup was trying to see what exactly he could do for reactions as he trialed his fingers along the front of Jacks pants when he heard the drunken snores of Jack. A grin slipped on his lips, wiping at the drool from the corner of his mouth before pressing along Jacks side, enjoying the feeling of the bony, scrawny warmth and allowing himself to admit he had a thing for his best friend and maybe it was both good and bad. Either way, he was as happy as a drunk could be on New Years and not alone.

The next morning consisted with photos of the happy couple and the snickering at how at some point, Jack had found an empty Chex Mix bag in the closet and had drunkenly put it over Hiccups face. Damnit Hiccup, get your face out of the fucking Chex Mix bag already.

Once waken and experiencing a hangover with much of sharing a toilet, groaning and whining at the pain, and finally given aspirin and water, the two were forced alone and allowed to talk about the new situation they were forced into.

"So we were making out."

"I’m aware of this."

"And … you were hard."

"This I know as well. Got anything new?"

"I like you."

"Wasn’t expecting that."

Jack and Hiccup watched the other nurse their glass of water before Jack slowly crawled across the bathroom floor and tile to sit besides Hiccup, scooting closer with a clearing of his throat, shuddering at the sound not long after.

"I like you too, you know? So is this the part where we uh . . "

"Date and happy ever after?"

"Was thinking more of suffer through the morning and make out later, but that works too."

There was no way Hiccup could stop the smile as he nudged jack and leaned against Jack. He already had broken his new years resolution of asking Astrid out, but he was fine with it.

Jack was weird enough to make up for the lack of the koolaid girl.


End file.
